


Ruby, Yoshiko, and the Idol Magazine

by Ethanol



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Mild Sexual Content, NSFW, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, but not really?, i think, whos the top anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: Yoshiko and Ruby spend a day off at the Kurosawa residence. Yoshiko brings up a question, then a challenge.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Ruby, Yoshiko, and the Idol Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> what have i made

Yoshiko stared up at the wide sky, sighing contentedly at the warm veranda of the Kurosawa residence. Beside her, Ruby sat in silence, reading the month's issue of her favorite idol magazine. Yoshiko peered over, reading the attractive lettering and models on the cover.

"You did that modelling gig when you were in Tokyo, right?" She asked. Ruby sighed, looking past the edge of the magazine to look down at her.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She resolved herself to prepare for another wild conversation. Last time they had one in this exact veranda; Ruby was about to squeeze Yoshiko's soul out of her body from frustration. Of course, after she indulged herself in squeezing her tits.

Yoshiko continued to stare, humming aloud in thought. Ruby's eye twitched, already hearing whatever pseudo-insult that was about to leave her mouth. Still, she tried to keep herself composed, returning to her magazine to take her mind off the audible hums.

"...Yeah," Yoshiko finally said, as if arriving at a decisive conclusion. "I don't see it happening."

Ruby slapped her magazine closed; her eyes shut as she breathed slowly. "Are you looking to get kicked out of the house?"

"I mean, no." Yoshiko eased out, looking back to the blue sky. A plane flew overhead, a handful of clouds dotted in the distance. "Like, you're cute, but I just don't see you doing those sorts of things, you know?"

Ruby looked down, blinking in surprise. "First, I can't tell if that's a compliment. And two, you can't see me being a model?"

Yoshiko stole a glance at her emerald eyes and pointed at the magazine on her lap. "Poses like that don't suit you, Ruby." In response, she took another look at the idol magazine. On the cover were two idols of the featured group. One had their arms draped over the other, pressing her body up against the other idol. She wore a tight dress that exposed her thighs. They held a gaze, one looking to the other with a hungry stare.

Basically, a magazine she had to hide from her older sister. Ruby would never hear the end of it if Dia found out she was reading explicit material. So, she has Yoshiko hold onto it and bring it over whenever they hang out at her house.

"I... What did you think I did over there?" Ruby asked, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips. Yoshiko propped herself up with an elbow, looking to her with curious eyes.

"So, what did you end up doing?"

Ruby groaned, picking up the magazine and opening to the page where she left off at. "It was for a month's issue for kimonos and old traditional clothes." A smile hid behind the pages, reminiscing at the memory. That smile vanished when Yoshiko continued to speak.

"Ah, so you can't pull those poses, after all." She finished with a self-congratulatory smile. Ruby said nothing, opting to ignore her to the best of her ability. "I guess Ruby is still too modest to be doing those type of things."

"I could if I really wanted to." Ruby countered, her voice an irritated growl. Yoshiko sat up on the veranda, looking to her with a sly smirk.

"Yeah? Can you really say that?" She placed her magazine down on the floor beside her and met Yoshiko's eyes. Ruby nodded, holding a strong emotion to prove her wrong.

"If you're serious, then-" Yoshiko leaned back, hand propped up behind to support her weight. "Come and show me, Ruby."

There was a second's hesitation, but Ruby moved over, crawling on top of her. She was unsure where to put her arms, so she draped them over Yoshiko's shoulders, hung idly against her back. It mimicked the two idol's poses on the cover, but it left Ruby defenseless to her mischievous hands. She felt her skirt ride up, and as Yoshiko shifted herself on the floor, she ended up straddling one of her legs.

A blush bloomed on her face, but there was no backing out at this point. "S-see? No problem."

Yoshiko's gaze trailed up and down the body draped over her. She noticed the red on her cheeks, and grinned. She lifted her hand up, pulling her tie loose. "What are you doing?" Though her words were a harsh snap, she could do nothing but stare her down. It helped none as Yoshiko slipped it off and dropped it somewhere on the veranda carelessly. It loosened the collar of her school uniform, allowing a small view for her to peer down.

"You're just doing whatever you want huh, Yoshiko?" Ruby's tone was approaching to that of her older sister's, the scowl on her face was a splitting image. However, it did not stop Yoshiko, who slowly trailed a hand up her thigh.

"Don't worry yourself about what I'm doing, Ruby." There was a cocky smile, one Ruby wanted to swat away with a rolled-up magazine. "You just need to worry about proving to me you can be like one of those idols in that magazine." Yoshiko reminded, turning her eyes up to meet the angered glare.

Ruby expelled a hot breath. Yoshiko was unsure if it was out of anger or because of the hand currently slipping beneath her shirt. It was hard to tell, but she decided not to worry about it. Meanwhile, Ruby ripped her eyes to the magazine cover. She more or less had the pose down, so she watched the expressions on the idols. There was a momentary thought to try the hungry stare, but it seemed Yoshiko was doing plenty of that.

She clicked her tongue, annoyed and out of ideas. It brought a wider smile to Yoshiko's face, and a deeper frown on hers. "Oh, you don't have it in you after all?"

"Shut up before I hit you." Ruby spoke through gritted teeth, hiding the shiver as a hand traced the modest curves of her body. She was always self-conscious of her figure, so to have someone look at her with wanting eyes sparked a heat deep inside her. An addicting heat that made her want more every time. She'd never admit to anyone, but she loved it.

It was just unfortunate that the only one to make her feel this way was completely insufferable.

"I'm so scared." Yoshiko cooed, pushing up the bra beneath Ruby's shirt. Her hand brushed against bare skin, feeling her ragged breath, her beating heart. She liked her lips, hungry to dive in. "You better think of something or else I'll descend further and claim this little demon! Believe me when I say that I'm not one for waiting."

Ruby huffed angrily, pulling Yoshiko close. She was out of ideas. In her position, there was nothing sacred. Her skirt hid nothing at this point and one of her hands just found a new purpose in teasing her modest breasts. Not to mention the leg trapped between her thighs. There was one idea left, and Ruby hated the fact she had no other option.

She sucked in a breath and parted her legs, brushing Yoshiko's leg against her crotch. Her strangled gasp escaped her, but she recovered a slither of composure. Enough to look at her with half-lidded eyes. "C-Come and claim your prize then."

The invitation was sudden, enough to give Yoshiko's movements pause. She tried to move her leg, grinding against a warm heat. Her eyes flicked down, then back up. "Hey, you don't need to force yourself. I'm getting worried that you might be too easy."

An eye twitched, and it took every ounce of strength for Ruby not to choke her to death with the current opportunity of her arms around her neck. "I am not easy, Yoshiko."

"You're certainly something." Her eyes flickered down as she said that. Ruby simply sighed. She thought dense and arrogant types only existed in one of Hanamaru's books. "No, really. If you weren't easy, then surely you'd put up resistance." She explained, her hand changing course and trailing down. Yoshiko slipped past the elastic of her panties but went no further. She chanced up a look, waiting for a strong denial.

Ruby saw a certain glint in her eyes. A look of hesitation. A smile finally stretched across her face, taking Yoshiko aback.

"I didn't expect you to act so cocky only to chicken out at the last minute, Yoshiko." She remarked with a teasing laugh. Yoshiko took it as an insult, grinning dangerously as she moved her hand further down, meeting a hot wetness against her leg. Ruby maintained a stare, but the moan betrayed the front she was putting up.

Her pleasured breath broke the restraint between them. Yoshiko lifted Ruby's shirt up to expose her chest, but she took the extra step to take it off entirely. It was hard to hide her voice with someone indulging in her breasts. Yoshiko left puffs of hot breath against her flawless skin, her movements frantic, her hunger bared.

"Hey, no biting." Ruby hissed out, pressing her body closer. She bucked her hips against the hand on her crotch, feeling the heat grow within her. Yoshiko mumbled out muffled apology, drawing away to find her eyes. A thick line of saliva bridged between her bottom lip and Ruby's breast.

Ruby heaved short breaths, her entire body hot. She straddled her leg, barely clothed. But she moved down, past Yoshiko's expecting lips to her ear. She dragged a pleasured sigh when her fingers twitched against her slit.

"Am I pulling those poses well, Yoshiko?" She pressed her lips up against her ear. Up this close, she could hear Yoshiko gulp, letting out a strangled noise of approval.

Ruby smiled, and pulled away, looking down at her with a look of victory. "Good, because no one will believe you." At those words, Yoshiko closed the gap, her lips grazing her supple neck. Ruby bit down a gasp at the numb pain. "Hey, what did I say about biting?"

Yoshiko moved down to her chest, taking one of her modest mounds in her mouth. "For your insolence, I'll make sure people will by leaving marks on your body. So, prepare yourself, Ruby."

Ruby sighed, irritated. "Do it, then." Her sudden approvals would always leave Yoshiko stunned momentarily, and it made her laugh. "I don't like waiting too, Yoshiko."


End file.
